The Legend of NiGHTS
by FlightofSilver
Summary: Princess Zelda is trapped in the Night Dimension, so Link sets out to rescue her with the help of his best friend and the mysterious dream jester NiGHTS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or NiGHTS.

Dreamer's Garden was always a lovely place, especially at night. That was when the luminescent, mothlike night fays came out and perched on soft flower petals. There was a plethora of statues, most of which had heads tilted forward or backward and eyes closed in slumbering poses.

Tonight, the night fays eagerly whispered among each other. Two big humans had entered, a male and a female.

The male was stood an inch or two taller than the female, with pointed ears and dirty blond hair sticking out of a floppy green cap that might have looked silly if he didn't have such a serious face.

His companion followed a step behind, hands casually resting on her hips as she looked around. She had messy short black hair that was kept under a loose rein by a metal circlet. Both were dressed for battle.

"Hey, Link, do you get the feeling something's here?" The young woman asked. "You're better with that sort of thing."

"Why? Are you feeling something?"

"Yeah," she folded her arms over her chest and gave a tiny shudder. "It's giving me the creeps. Answer to question, please."

"Yes," Link nodded, brow furrowing as he concentrated. "If I'm not mistaken, it feels like--"

"Zelda?"

"...You know I hate when you do that."

"So I know you like the back of my hand. Sue me. Point is, can you sense Zelda here?"

"Yeah." Without warning, Link broke into a run.

"HEY!" His friend chased after him, trying to ignore the slight limp she'd gotten from a recent foot injury. "LINK, WAIT UP! 'Oh, I'm sorry, Kris. I forgot all about your foot. Let's go slow. Wouldn't want to get your ankle twisted or something.' No, but thank you. Link," She muttered under her breath, sarcasm growing thicker with every word. "Let's just keep on running like the crazy yahoos we are. My foot's fine. Really, it is. Let's go hurry and save the stinkin' princess and I can just use crutches for the rest of my stinkin' life."

Link skidded to a halt, and Kris staggered to his side breathing hard. "You know, Link," She gasped out as she rubbed her sore foot. "There's this really nifty little thing called 'chivalry'. You should check it out sometime. It's basically being considerate of ladies. Like, say, maybe NOT running off and leaving your poor injured friend to limp after you. Or at least helping her out."

Link smirked. "Right. 'Cause you're _such_ a lady." Kris punched him. Unlike with most girls, it actually _hurt_.

"See what I mean?"

"Shut up."

Link rolled his eyes and didn't pursue the point further. "Okay, something told me she would be around here. But I don't see anything."

"I do," Kris pointed behind him.

Link turned and frowned. "I just see a gate with creepers."

She rolled her eyes. "And there wouldn't be anything _behind_ that gate, now would there?"

"Er, right," Link sheepishly scratched the back of his head. That girl really knew how to make him feel stupid. _Why am I friends with her again?_

"Come on," Kris grinned, stepping up to the gate. "You're the hero, you're supposed to do all the important stuff. And you love me like I'm your little sister. That's why."

_She _does_ know me like the back of her hand. _Link couldn't hide his own smile as he lifted the handle and pushed the gate aside. His and Kris's eyes widened at what they saw.

"Zelda!"

An attractive pointy-eared young woman lay unmoving with eyes closed on a stone bed. As the two friends rushed to her side, Link's throat ached. Was she…? Link took a deep breath. No, he could see she was breathing. Softly and evenly. She was asleep. Link slowly reached over and took hold of her arm. "Zelda, wake up."

She didn't.

Link shook her gently. "Come on," he said. "Please."

"She won't wake up," Kris spoke softly. At any other time, Link would have made some stinging comment about stating the obvious. Instead, he released Zelda and hung his head, eyes growing watery. Kris put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Hey, what's that?"

Link looked up where Kris was looking. In the starry night sky, a streak of gold soared. A falling star? Link almost considered making a wish before realizing it wasn't a falling star. It was actually coming toward Dreamer's Garden.

As it approached, the object lost its gold glow, but Kris and Link could still see two streams of sparkles an arm's length apart. It turned out that the sparkles were coming from the white-gloved hands of a flying humanoid creature. Kris wasn't entirely sure if it was a boy or a girl. The newcomer came to a graceful stop and floated five inches above the ground in front of them.

"Girl," Kris decided. After all, she reasoned, no boy would have long eyelashes like that or be that thin. At least, no boy could pull it off.

"Who are you?" Link demanded, drawing his sword.

With a shimmer, a second figure appeared close behind the first. Unlike the first one, this figure looked translucent and ethereal. It also looked like…

"Zelda?!?" Link sheathed his sword.

"Link," the Zelda ghost said in her soft voice. "And Kris. I'm so glad I can talk to you." She gestured with one arm, and the purple figure did the same. "This is NiGHTS. With her help I was able to come here."

"Where were you before?" Link asked. Kris could see his second question in his eyes: And how can I get there?

"I am trapped in the world of dreams. I can only contact you through NiGHTS for so long before she - er, we- are forced to go back. You have to find some way to wake me up here! I-"

NiGHTS and Zelda's heads jerked upward at the same time. "We should go now," Nights warned. "Time is running out."

Zelda sighed sadly. "Good-bye, Link."

Her image faded away, and NiGHTS flew back up into the night sky. About three miles away, she starting spinning and glowing gold until she was once again a gold streak in the darkness. Then she vanished.

Link and Kris gazed up at the starry sky for a few minutes without speaking.

"Well, now that was quite a visit. Haven't seen her around here for a while."

They spun around, Link's hand going for the sword hilt hanging over his shoulder while Kris grabbed the dagger in its sheath hanging from her belt.

"Whoa, now! Calm down, calm down. My, you two are certainly high-strung, aren't you?" A middle-aged man raised gnarly hands in a "calm down" position.

Link lowered his hand to his side. "Sorry. Force of habit."

Kris's hand relaxed as she nodded. "Right. From past experience, anything coming up behind us usually isn't friendly."

The man nodded. "Quite understandable. You both have the looks of adventurers. Adventuring certainly doesn't come without its dangers. Well, you don't have anything to worry about here." He turned and strolled off. Link and Kris exchanged a look and caught up with him, walking on either side. The man nodded "I am the Gardenkeeper. You are?"

"Link."

"I'm Kris," Kris answered. "We came here looking for our friend."

"Is there any way to wake her up? What's she doing here?" Link asked.

"This place is called Dreamer's Garden," the keeper replied, giving Link a look that indicated he was supposed to be able to figure all this out. "She's a dreamer."

Link got angry. "You mean you KNEW she was here?! And you're not going to do anything about it!?!"

"Hey, my job is to take care of and protect the garden and everything in it. That includes your girlfriend. She's in good hands, my friend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Link grumbled through clenched teeth. "And I'm not your friend." He turned on his heel and walked back to Zelda's resting place.

Kris stayed with the Gardenkeeper and asked more questions. "If she's in such good hands," she asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. "how did she get here in the first place?"

"Honestly, I don't know," The keeper replied with a shrug. "First time I looked, no one there. Second time, there's a girl lying there. Most likely, someone put her to sleep outside the garden and left her here."

Kris crinkled her brow, puzzled. "I'm not sure I get what the significance is."

"It's like this. I don't entirely understand it, but if someone is asleep and brought into the garden, they don't wake up at all. It takes something special to wake them up again."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, to be honest. It depends on the person and what kind of method was used on them. Sometimes it's the clichéd true love's kiss, other times it's some special plant or potion, other times it's some long, tedious procedure with a whole lot of mumbo-jumbo. You'll have to learn who put her to sleep and how he, she, or it did it."

"If we do, will you tell us how to wake her up?"

"Maybe. _If_ it's been done before. I'm afraid I'm no expert on the subject. All I know is what I've seen done before."

"So, you don't have any ideas?"

"Oh, I have ideas, all right. The main reason this place is called Dreamer's Garden, I think you saw already."

"NiGHTS?"

"Yes. NiGHTS is a creature from the dream world. She and others can enter the waking world here."

"So?"

"NiGHTS has apparently befriended or at least agreed to help your friend. She can be helpful in awakening your friend from the world of dreams, maybe with the Awakers."

"'Awakers?'"

"They're creatures that come to carry dreamers back to the waking world. If Awakers are barred from approaching a certain dreamer, he or she cannot leave safely, and therefore-"

"Can't wake up," Kris finished. "What about throwing yourself off a cliff? Doesn't that wake a person up?"

"At times, yes. Unfortunately, in Dreamer's Garden, the connection to the dream world is so strong that if something kills you there, you die here as well."

Kris frowned. "Well that makes things harder."

"Yes, I suppose it does."

"Thanks anyway. I'd better go find Link. See ya."

When Kris found Link again, he was standing by Zelda's stone bed, gazing at her still face. Kris sighed to herself. He cared so much about her, why did he have to only show it when she was unconscious? Life would be so much easier for everyone if he just had the guts to admit…

"Hey, Link," Kris greeted him. Link spun sharply and relaxed when he recognized her.

"Kris…" he smiled weakly. "…hi."

Kris shoved her fingers into her pockets. "I talked to the Gardenkeeper some more after you left."

* * *

...Yes. Horrible part to leave off at, but deal with it. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter of my first story on here. I kinda got writer's block and I know it's not my best work. I really know as much as the characters right now.

Disclaimer: Don't own NiGHTS or Zelda. I just own the Gatekeeper and Kris.

* * *

"I talked to the Gardenkeeper some more after you left," Kris told him.

Link's eyebrow jerked up. She continued, "He explained a lot. Long story short, these things called 'Awakers' can bring her back, but they only exist in the Dream World. He thinks there's something over there stopping them from bringing her back."

Link sighed. "So what do I do?"

Kris thought for a few seconds and answered, "I think we should try and find out who put Zelda to sleep."

Link arched his eyebrow again. "'We'?"

"Oh, don't tell me you thought you could leave ME outta this," Kris gave him her trademark crooked grin.

"Why don't you stay here and keep an eye on Zelda while I go?"

Wow. He really thought he could convince to not go with him.

Silly boy. Had he learned nothing these three years?

"Link, contrary to your beliefs, the Gardenkeeper is trustworthy, and besides, if I know one thing about you, it's this: you tend to nearly get killed every time you go without a partner." She gave a half-bow. "Allow me."

Link sighed in tired exasperation. "Kris-"

"Link," she cut him off. "Do I have to name all the times I've saved your butt?"

That did it. "Fine," he groaned and motioned with his head. "come on."

His young friend smirked again. Score one for Kris.

1 Full Day later…

"Great idea, Kris," Link muttered sarcastically. "Find whoever put the spell on Zelda. Only we don't know who that is or where they are now. That was smart."

"I wouldn't be talkin' if I were you, pal," Kris snapped. "It took you 24 hours to think of all that." She followed up with her signature smirk.

Link was sorely tempted to stick his tongue out at her. Instead, he grunted and turned away. Something caught Kris's eye.

"Hey! It's her again!"

Link looked up. "It's…what's-her-name…NiGHTS!"

Kris shook her head and focused on the approach on the "shooting star". The harlequin-like creature made the same entrance she had made before and floated in front of them. Link held his breath anxiously.

"Zelda?" Link asked. "Is she here?"

NiGHTS shook her head. "Not this time. She doesn't even know I'm here. I came to help you."

Kris smiled. "Great. Much appreciated. But how long can you stay?"

"Indefinitely. Why?"

"Didn't Zelda say you could only stay so long?"

"When I'm dualized with a Visitor. By myself, I can stay almost as long as I want."

"Ah…"

"So," NiGHTS sat in midair. "What to do first?"

Link and Kris exchanged glares.

"We don't know, exactly."

NiGHTS cocked her head, confused. Kris explained, "We don't know who put her to sleep, or how, or where that person is now."

NiGHTS blinked. "Wow. And you just ran off like that?"

"Yup," Kris jerked her head at Link. "His idea."

Link scowled. "Well, you can't expect me to sit around doing nothing."

"How about sitting around getting information?" Kris countered.

"Since when were YOU the one to come up with good ideas?"

"I dunno, maybe when I got through puberty."

Link lowered his eyebrows. "Right."

NiGHTS watched the exchange with large, curious eyes. "I thought Zelda said you were _friends_."

"We are," Link answered. "It's just more of a…brother-sister friendship. Which comes with sibling rivalry."

"Oh," NiGHTS nodded. "I think I know how that is." Her eyes lit up. "You know, I could help you. I've been spending time with Zelda ever since she showed in the Night Dimension."

"How is she?" Link asked anxiously. Kris rolled her eyes. Again, showing affection for Zelda _only _when she's not around to get it.

"She's fine," NiGHTS replied. "She's really sad about not being able to spend time with you, Link."

Link's eyes widened. Kris was willing to bet her beam sword he was getting warm fuzzies right now. "She said that?"

NiGHTS shrugged. "Well, no. But I can tell she misses you."

Kris cleared her throat. "So, you were saying you could help us."

NiGHTS nodded eagerly. "Yeah. I mean, I've been hanging out with Zelda."

"You said that already."

"So, I saw what happened from the Dream Gate."

"The Dream Gate?"

"Yeah, it's the gateway between the waking world and dream worlds."

Link shook his head. "Okay, moving on."

"Right," NiGHTS leaned back into a reclining position. "So, anyway, I was at the Dream Gate with a friend of mine…"

* * *

NiGHTS flew in large, slow circles around the Plaza below.

"Bored, bored, bored," she griped. "I wish a Visitor would show up. There's nothing _interesting _around here."

"Ah-_hem,"_ A brown owl dressed in a purple suit coat fake-coughed.

Nights rolled her eyes. "You're not interesting, Owl."

Owl was in the middle of lecturing her on how interesting he was when the air quivered.

"A VISITOR!" NiGHTS squealed in delight and whizzed right past Owl.

"HOO! How rude!" Owl hooted in indignation and flew after NiGHTS to also greet the visitor.

The visitor was quite…exotic, with pointy ears and a long elegant dress. NiGHTS was in her face in seconds.

"HI! Welcome to the Night Dimension."

"Agh!"

"OW!"

NiGHTS rubbed the spot between her big eyes. Owl glimpsed a fading handprint under her fingers and retreated a few inches.

"What was _that _for?" NiGHTS asked grouchily.

"Sorry," the girl whispered cringing. "I'm really sorry. Reflex."

"It's okay," NiGHTS stopped rubbing. "Say, what's your name? Mine is NiGHTS.

"I'm Zelda," Zelda smiled.

"Well," Owl popped in. "Now that that's settled…ahem-"

NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "Oh, no, Owl, not that lecture about the Night Dimension and all that. I'll just show this one around, okay?"

Owl opened his beak.

"Okay! See ya later! Come on!" NiGHTS zipped over the dry fountain into the woods. Zelda raised one eyebrow and smiled, amused by this creature.

Owl appeared by her side. Zelda turned to him. "You'll have to forgive that rascal's… enthusiasm."

Zelda nodded and laughed. "Oh, I've dealt with worse. A scheming, over-ambitious twelve-year-old, for example."

"Hm." Owl had absolutely no clue what she meant by that, but shrugged it aside.

* * *

"A scheming, over-ambitious twelve-year-old. Now I wonder who that could be?" Link pretended to agonize over who that description reminded him of.

Kris just stuck her tongue out and made a raspberry sound at him.

NiGHTS giggled. "So then Zelda followed me to…"

"HALT!"

All three jumped to attention and looked around wildly. A small army of men stood with sharp weapons pointed at them.

One stepped forward, "You're under arrest!"

* * *

Wow, I just referenced one of my own stories. And if anyone's confused on Kris's age, it's about fifteen or sixteen. It really has nothing to do with "Game-on!". I just loved NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams and Zelda, noticed no one else had written a NiGHTS-Zelda crossover, decided to do it, then stuck Kris in there so I didn't botcher any canon characters. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

DadaDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The everlong-awaited chapter 3! :D See, I haven't abandoned it. Just...got writer's block. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS or Legend of Zelda

* * *

Link cleared his throat. "I-I think you're making some kind of a mistake," he stammered. "We haven't done anything."

"Who sent you?" Kris snapped. "What's the big idea?"

"By the order of Lord Tyrvuc, you two are under arrest for exploitation and destruction of His Lordship's property."

"But we never…"Link trailed off and turned to look at Kris, who rolled her eyes to the sky. "Every time," she grumbled. "Every time something bad happens, you look at me. Every stinkin' time."

Four of the men stepped forward and tied their hands together by the wrists while the others stood and pointed their weapons at their two captives. "Wait a second," Kris looked around. "Where's Ni-"

Link shot a significant look. For once, Kris got the message in time and shut up.

"What?" The captain pointed his weapon at her face. "Where's what?"

"Ehhh… where's my…sword? Where's my sword?" Kris pretended to look around frantically. "I might need it."

The captain shook his head. "A few teacups short of the full set, I see," he grumbled. "You won't be needing your sword in our prison. Let's go."

Kris and Link sighed in resignation and allowed the soldiers to escort them to their prison. A question burned in both their minds. _What happened to NiGHTS?

* * *

_

The two adventurers were tossed into a dank, gray cell, full of the usual rats, spider webs, and rank puddles formed by water dripping from the ceiling. One wall was a set of bars, allowing them a view of the hallway and empty cell across from them. The door slammed shut and Kris groaned. "Ugh, this is nasty. And I'll bet NiGHTS ditched us."

Link looked at her. "Why do you always assume the worst of everyone?"

Kris rolled her eyes and plopped down on the ground, after quickly checking to make sure she wouldn't land in a puddle. "In case you haven't noticed, the one who you don't know and is oozing innocence is always the one to land you in trouble."

Link sat down next to her and crossed his legs. "Yeah? Well, we were apparently arrested because of something _you _did. Now what was it?"

Kris shrugged. "Climbed a statue. I needed to get a good vantage point, and that was the only place high enough."

"Where was I when you did that?"

"Trying to get rid of that lovesick flower-selling girl."

"Oh." No wonder he hadn't noticed anything. "Okay, so I assume you broke it. How much of it did you break?"

"Just the left arm…and the right arm…and the head…with the left arm," Kris lowered her head.

Link took a moment to try and figure out how that had happened, then shook his head. "…I think I've heard enough."

"Yeah, well, the guy wasn't all that good-looking anyway. Decapitation was an improvement."

"Obviously whoever owned him didn't think so." Link sighed and groaned. "Kris, what am I going to do with you?"

Kris had a witty reply handy, but didn't have a chance to use it, as a figure draped under a gray cloth appeared, floating a few inches over the floor and arms extended forward. The two imprisoned adventurers jumped to their feet, weapons in hand.

"Don't worry, it's just me!" A familiar, youthful voice called out from under the cloth, which started bunching up and lifting higher to reveal a thin, brightly-colored figure underneath.

"NiGHTS!" Link cried, hurrying to the bars. "Can you get us out?"

"That's what I'm here for," NiGHTS replied with a smile, producing a set of keys. "I, uh, don't really know how to use these, but-"

"Give me those!" Kris's hand shot out between the bars and snatched the keys away from NiGHTS. Kris ignored the exclamations of both her companions and stuck key after key in the lock. After seven unsuccessful tries, the door finally creaked open. Kris and Link slipped out and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can't relax yet," Link whispered. "There's still the guards we have to deal with."

"No problem," NiGHTS crossed her arms over her chest. "Turns out, they're all terrified of ghosts."

Kris laughed. "All right! I officially like you now!" NiGHTS led the way outside. When the two warriors stepped out into fresh air and a grassy, hilly plain, Kris grinned. "Okay, now I think we can relax."

Link shook his head. "Uhn-uh. That went way too smoothly."

Kris was already reclining in the soft green grass, apparently trying to make a grass angel. "Well, duh. NiGHTS scared off all the guards. No guards, no problem."

"Still…" Link frowned and looked out at the city, bathed in the rays of emerging dawn. "I can't shake this feeling…like we missed something."

"NiGHTS!" Kris was suddenly alarmed. Link spun sharply to see why. NiGHTS was fading from their sight as the sun grew higher.

"NIGHTS, what's happening to you?"

* * *

Uh, yeah, I got lazy at the part where they get out of the dungeon. Sorry. Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

WOW AN UPDATE!

Eh yeah...I've just about lost interest in this. But as I was looking through documents on my computer, I found this and noticed it looked pretty much done for one chapter. Also, I really liked it. So, here ya go.

Disclaimer:...Know what? I'm not even gonna bother.

* * *

Kris jumped to her feet and rushed to NiGHTS's side. "What's going on?"

NiGHTS glanced down at herself, as if just now noticing the changes occurring in her body. "Oh," she replied. "It's the sun rising. I can't be seen in sunlight."

"Sunlight makes you invisible?" Link asked. "Like the sun makes the moon and stars disappear?"

"Yep. I'm a dream creature, after all."

"You'll still be here, right?"

"Yes, of course." NiGHTS's voice seemed to be fading away. You won't able to see or hear me until sunset, but I'll still be here."

"Okay," Kris replied. "But at sunset, I wanna hear the story about what happened to Zelda."

"Don't worry," NiGHTS reassured her, outline now faintly visible. "You will."

And with that, the dream creature was gone, as if she had never been there at all.

* * *

Kris walked alongside Link in the town square, making sure to keep her face hidden from view.

"So what's the plan?" she whispered to Link.

"We'll need to find somewhere we can spend the night without worrying about someone seeing NiGHTS," Link muttered. "Or getting arrested again."

"Okay. I think I saw a place we could hide in while they were dragging us to jail. It's…over this way," Kris picked up speed, keeping her head low. Link followed her out of town into the neighboring forest.

* * *

"Here it is," Kris announced. They had stopped in front of a gigantic oak tree with protruding roots that could be mistaken for fallen trees themselves. Link squinted.

"Kris."

"Yeah?"

"This is a tree."

"You're right. It is a tree. Excellent observation, Mr. State-the-Obvious."

"I don't see any genius hiding place here."

"Ah, that's what makes it genius," Kris smirked. She poked at some fallen branches with the toe of her boot. "Yup, this is the place."

"Are you hearing me?" Link asked, exasperated. He knew his friend tended to act crazy sometimes, but it was usually the "I've got a blade and you're gonna get it somewhere you don't want it if you don't get out of my way" kind of crazy, not this apparently harmless, infinitely more frustrating kind of crazy she was exhibiting.

"Yeah. You sound annoyed," Kris kept her eyes on the branches on the ground and smirked slightly, indicating that she was enjoying that little fact.

"Kris, tell me where this hiding place is, or I'm ditching you when that guy's soldiers come after us!" Link finally exploded.

"You don't mean that," Kris responded casually, getting down on one knee and gathering branches in one hand. "But since you asked so nicely, I'll show you." She shoved a handful of sticks against his midsection. "Here, hold these."

Now just confused, Link obeyed and watched as Kris picked up handfuls of sticks and set them aside in piles. Once she had formed several rather large piles, she inched forward.

Link shouted in surprise as his friend pitched forward with a surprised yelp and disappeared. Link dropped the sticks and lunged to help her.

"Found it!" Kris's voice called up out of the ground. Link leaned over carefully to see Kris lying on her stomach at the bottom of a hole at the foot of the oak.

"What do you mean?"

"I found our hiding place!"

"Didn't you know where it was already?"

Kris rolled over and sat up, grinning sheepishly. "Well, I suspected as much, but I didn't know where, exactly."

Link groaned. "Someday, you'll be the death of me, Kris."

"But you love me anyway," Kris shot back with a grin. "Now cover the hole and stand guard, I want to see how big this is."

"Now wait a second, I'm not-OW!" Link rubbed the middle of his forehead. "What did Zelda say about throwing rocks?"

"Zelda's not here now, is she? And there's a lot more down here!" That was clearly a threat.

Link grumbled as he gathered up the sticks and laid them over the hole. He was the big hero, after all. He should be the one going down to scope out the area. He sighed and looked up at the sky. It was nearly midday. Link suddenly realized how exhausted he was. He had hardly slept since they had found Zelda. He felt the lack of sleep catching up to him, yawned wide, and sank to the ground with his back against the tree.

* * *

The next thing he knew, it was dark, and NiGHTS was hovering inches away, poking at his head. Link swatted at her hand and jumped to his feet.

"How long was I asleep? Where's Kris? Why were you poking me?"

NiGHTS blinked at the rapid-fire series of questions. "Ten or eleven hours, still down there, and I got bored." She grinned impishly. Link groaned and rubbed his temples. Stuck with a mouthy teenager and an annoying floating jester who could only be seen at night. "I'm going to lose my sanity on this quest, I just know it."

NiGHTS's second answer suddenly registered. "Wait. Kris is still down there after ten hours? She didn't come back up or anything while I was asleep?"

NiGHTS shook her head. Link looked at the branches over the hole. He walked over and pushed them aside with his boot. Once he had made a big enough hole, he jumped down and looked up at NiGHTS expectantly.

NiGHTS was simply confused. "What?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Um….no."

Link sighed. "Why not?"

"Ummmm… because…you'll need someone to…okay, it's underground. I don't like going underground."

Link rolled his eyes. "This is no time for claustrophobia, NiGHTS. Kris could be in big trouble. Now get down here."

"No."

With a sigh, Link climbed out of the hole, stood next to NiGHTS, then grabbed her arm and jumped back down into the hole, dragging the protesting jester down with him.

* * *

NiGHTS looked around and squirmed. "Can I _please _go back? _Pleeeease?"_

"No," Link replied, firmly, still clutching her sleeve and towing her along like a half-full helium balloon. "Not until we find Kris and get her out of here."

NiGHTS moaned, but let Link drag her down the tunnel.

"It's okay," Link reassured her. "I'm sure she's just a little turned around somewhere. We'll find her, mark the place she's at, then get aboveground."

"We will?" NiGHTS asked.

"We will," Link answered with a smile. "Why don't you tell me about what happened to Zelda? Maybe it'll take your mind off this."

NiGHTS was only too happy to tell Link all about her experiences with Zelda.

* * *

So yeah. If I ever get slapped by my Legend of NiGHTS muse, we will resume the story of Zelda meeting NiGHTS and how she came to be trapped.

If you want, you can leave a review.


End file.
